dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Crusade/Wargear
Campaign wargear in Dark Crusade functions differently from multiplayer games. Each commander has a list of 10 wargear items they may acquire during the campaign. The player is awarded "wargear points" for reaching certain landmarks in the campaign. These points can then be spent to receive any of the 10 wargear items in that commander's list. The "achievements" required for wargear points are as follows. The player is awarded 1 point: * For 3-to-1 kill ratio (a minimum of 200 kills required) * For 1 conquest (taking a province) * For 5 conquests * For 15 conquests * For 2,000 kills * For 5,000 kills * For 3 defeated enemies (stronghold missions) * For 1 defense (holding a province – auto-resolve doesn't count) * For 3 defenses * For 5 defenses Eliphas the Inheritor (Chaos Space Marines) *Plasma Pistol **Replaces Eliphas' standard bolt pistol **Increases ranged damage by 136. *Melta Gun **Replaces Plasma Pistol **Increases ranged damage by 71, effective against buildings. *Manreaper **Replaces Eliphas' standard power sword **Increases melee damage by 31. *Accursed Crozius **Replaces Manreaper **Increases melee damage by 281. *Helm of Lorgar **Increases Eliphas the Inheritor's Health by 100. **Gives Eliphas the Inheritor a detection radius of 30. **Enables the Helm of Lorgar melee weapon, increases melee damage by 50. *Daemonic Armor **Increases Eliphas the Inheritor's Health by 400. **Protects against melee attacks **Increases the damage of all of Eliphas the Inheritor's weaponry by 20% (excluding the Helm of Lorgar). **Increases the damage of the Daemon Prince's Daemon Sword by 20%. *Runic Boots **Increases Eliphas the Inheritor's Health by 150. **Increases Eliphas the Inheritor's mass by 75, making him immune to knockdown. *Banner of Chaos **Increases Eliphas the Inheritor's Health by 150. **Activates Eliphas the Inheritor's Banner of Chaos ability, which damages enemy morale. *Daemonic Gauntlets **Increases damage by 25% **Increases Eliphas the Inheritor's Health by 150. *Daemonic Ascension **All 9 other pieces of wargear required **Permanently turns Eliphas the Inheritor into a Daemon Prince (he loses his Banner of Chaos ability). Farseer Taldeer (Eldar) *Shuriken Pistol **Replaces standard Laspistol **Increases ranged damage by 46. *Twin Shuriken Pistol **Replaces Shuriken Pistol **Increases ranged damage by 40. *Witchblade **Replaces standard Power Sword **Increases melee damage by 37. *Singing Spear **Replaces Witchblade **Increases melee damage by 45. *Ghosthelm **Increases the health of Farseer Taldeer by 100 **Decreases the ability recharge time of Farseer Taldeer by 25% **Increases the sight radius of Farseer Taldeer by 20 *Wraithbone Armor **Increases the health of Farseer Taldeer by 600 *Gauntlets of Isha **Increases the health of Farseer Taldeer by 250 **Decreases the ability recharge time of Farseer Taldeer by 20% *Runes of Warding **Increases the health of Farseer Taldeer by 300 **Decreases the ranged physical and morale damage taken by Farseer Taldeer by 25% *Runes of Witnessing **Gives Farseer Taldeer a detection radius of 40 **Decreases the ability recharge time of Farseer Taldeer by 20% *Rune Aura **Enables Farseer Taldeer's Rune Aura **Enables Farseer Taldeer's Rune Aura attack: 10 range, 100% accuracy, 1 s reload, 25 morale damage, 12.5 morale dps Lukas Alexander (Imperial Guard) *Storm Bolter **Permanently replaces standard pistol **Increases ranged damage by 74. *Plasma Pistol **Permanently replaces Storm Bolter **Increases ranged damage by 55. *Master-Crafted Power claws **Increases melee damage by 27. *Power Fists **Permanently replaces Master-crafted power claws **Increases melee damage by 117. *Targeting Optics **Gives Lukas Alexander a detection range of 25. **Increases the minimum damage of all of Lukas's ranged weaponry by 25%, maximum damage by 50%, and maximum range by 50%. *Carapace Pauldrons **Increases Lukas Alexander's health by 250 hit points. **Reduces the ranged damage taken by Lukas Alexander by 20% (44% total with the Chest Plate). *Carapace Chest Plate **Increases Lukas Alexander's health by 350 hit points. **Reduces the ranged damage taken by Lukas Alexander by 30% (44% total with the Pauldrons). *Carapace Greaves **Increases Lukas Alexander's health by 150 hit points. **Increases the movement speed of Lukas Alexander by 25%. *Victory Sash **Gives a 5% bonus to the global requisition rate. **Improves the morale of all Guardsmen Squad by 100. *Governor's Raiment **Increases squad cap by 4 **Increases support cap by 2 **Increases the maximum number of squad leaders by 1 **Allows Lukas to add Kasrkin Bodyguards to his personal retinue Necron Lord of Kronus (Necrons) * Skinning Blades ** Increases melee damage by 30 and morale loss. * Reaping Blades ** Replaces Skinning Blades ** Increases melee damage by 55. * Necrontyr Sigils ** Increases ranged damage by 187. * Gauss Flayer ** Replaces Necrontyr Sigils ** Increases ranged damage by 45. * Death Mask ** Gives the Kronus Necron Lord a detection radius of 20. ** Increases the Kronus Necron Lord's health by 100. * Reinforced Body ** The Kronus Necron Lord takes 20% less melee damage. ** Increases the Kronus Necron Lord's health by 500. * Mantle of Doom ** Increases the Kronus Necron Lord's health by 100. ** Increases the Kronus Necron Lord's morale by 200. * Heart of Darkness ** Triples the Kronus Necron Lord's health regeneration rate. This effect stacks with Phylactery and Phase Shifter. * Death Grip ** Increases the damage of all of the Kronus Necron Lord's weaponry by 25%. ** Increases the Kronus Necron Lord's health by 100. * Death Shroud ** Increases the Kronus Necron Lord's movement speed by 33%. ** The Kronus Necron Lord takes 20% less ranged damage. Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter (Orks) *Kustom Shoota **Permanently replaces Warlord Gorgutz's Shoota. **Increases ranged damage by 34. *Mega Blasta **Permanently replaces Warlord Gorgutz's Kustom Shoota. **Increases ranged damage by 30. *Bigga Claw **Permanently replaces Warlord Gorgutz's Powerclaw. **Increases melee damage by 100. *Mega Claw **Permanently replaces Warlord Gorgutz's Bigga Claw. **Increases melee damage by 60. *Big Horns **Increases Warlord Gorgutz's health by 300. **Equips Warlord Gorgutz with Big Horns. **Increases melee damage by 135. *Red Iron Gob **Increases Warlord Gorgutz's health by 300 **Equips Warlord Gorgutz with a Red Iron Gob. **Increases melee damage by 135. *Mega 'Eavy Armor **Increases Warlord Gorgutz's health by 1000. *Fasta Legz **Increases Warlord Gorgutz's health by 300. **Increases Warlord Gorgutz's movement speed by 33%. *Skullz **Increases Warlord Gorgutz's health by 300. **Equips Warlord Gorgutz with a set of Skullz on his Pointy Stick (melee weapon, radius 10, 70 morale damage, 35 morale dps). *Boss Pole **Increases Warlord Gorgutz's health by 300. **Increases the Ork population cap by 20 and support cap by 4. Davian Thule (Space Marines) * Alexian's Blade ** Increase accuracy to 1 (from 0.65) ** Increase melee damage to 236–288 (from 115–135) and morale damage to 25 (from 12) ** Increase reload time to 1.5 (from 1) * Daemonhammer ** Requires Alexian's Blade ** Further increase melee damage to 489–531 and morale damage to 40 * Plasma Pistol ** Decrease accuracy to 0.8 (from 0.85) ** Increase ranged damage to 133–145 (from 50–60) and morale damage to 10 (from 4) ** Increase reload time to 1 (from 0.8) * Melta Gun ** Requires Plasma Pistol ** Increase accuracy back to 0.85 ** Increase ranged damage to 249–221 and reduce morale damage back to 4 ** Decrease reload time back to 0.8 * Iron Halo ** Increases health by 200. ** Protects against ranged attacks * Veteran's Pauldrons ** Greatly increases health by 600. * Azariah's Cincture ** Increases health by 200. ** Protects against melee attacks * Champion's Gauntlets ** Increases health by 100. ** Increases damage by 25% * Custom Greaves ** Increases speed ** Increases health by 100. * Teleporter ** Allows the captain to teleport but he cannot teleport if attached to a none teleporting squad such as A Space Marine Squad. Terminators are okay once you have the upgrade. Shas'O Kais (Tau Empire) * Flamer ** Additional Weapon: Anti-Infantry (+22 short ranged damage) * Fusion Blaster ** Permanently replaces Default Gun: Anti-Vehicle and Anti-Building (+95 ranged damage) * Plasma Rifle ** Permanently replaces Fusion Blaster: Effective against all units (+70 ranged damage) * Missile Pods ** Additional Weapon: Anti-Vehicle (+130 ranged damage) * Advanced Sensor Array ** Reveals infiltrated units ** Increases health by 100. * Iridium Armor ** Reduces damage from all attacks ** Increases health by 500. * Jetpack ** Enables Jetpack ability * Stealth Field ** Enables Infiltration ability * Shield Drone ** Allows creation of a linked shield drone enabling the Energy Shield ability, which absorbs ranged damage * Gun Drone ** Requires Shield Drone ** Allows creation of a linked Gun drone to attack the enemy. Trivia * A 3 to 1 kill ratio simply means that for every 3 enemies you kill they kill 1 (with a minimum of 200 kills for the achievement). Wargear